Our Broken Love
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: [Semi-AU. SaruMi] Su amor era impuro; estaba corrompido y roto. Lleno de idas y vueltas; de tragedias y encuentros fatídicos; de palabras que jamás se dirían y réplicas hirientes. Fushimi ama a Yata, pero éste no sabe que es lo que siente, hasta que cae en las redes del traidor.


» Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de GoRa y GoHands.

» Advertencias: Lenguaje. No-canónico (lo escribí cuando el anime apenas iba por la mitad). OoC'. ¿Posibles spoilers de la primer temporada?

* * *

.

**Our Broken Love**

.

* * *

—"_¡Bastardo, ¿Qué dijiste?!_"

—"_¿No me oíste? Me uní a SCEPTER4"_

—"_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué nos traicionaste?! ¿Olvidaste que ésta marca en nuestros pechos es señal de nuestro orgullo?_"

—"_¿Orgullo, dices?_... _Ahí se va tu orgullo, Misaki_…"

Los ojos de Yata se abrieron en demasía, despertando abruptamente de su sueño. Aunque ya habían transcurrido años de la traición de Fushimi, los recuerdos seguían siendo tan nítidos como sí tan sólo hubiera pasado una vulgar semana.

El castaño apretó su puño, hasta que éste se tornó blanco. La impotencia que recorría su torrente sanguíneo le hastiaba, sentía la adrenalina acumulada estallar y exigirle ir a matar a quienes causaron su rabia –_el asesino de Totsuka; ese cabrón de pelo blanco, y el mono traidor_–, pero no podía hacerlo, debía ser paciente o algo similar a eso.

Suspiró, buscando relajarse. No tenía que traerle problemas ni a Mikoto–san, ni a Kusanagi–san.

"_Saruhiko… él sabría que decir para calmarme… ése bastardo lo único que hacía bien era hacer que me sienta tranquilo…_", caviló, embargado por la nostalgia. Su antiguo mejor amigo poseía una labia experimentada al momento de bajarle los humos, lo cual era raro ya que casi nunca emitía un sonido.

Cerró los párpados, desganado. Pensar en sus varias problemáticas psicológicas a las cuatro de la madrugada no le llevaría a ningún lado favorable, y él carecía de la frescura mental para afrontar tal hazaña, muy a su pesar.

Se durmió, aún molesto por sus redundantes pensamientos.

**. . .**

Paralelo a la situación de Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko bostezaba por séptima vez en lo que iba de la hora entrante. A sus espaldas, Awashima Seri tipiaba en su ordenador.

"_Llevó más de dieciocho horas sin dormir, he ingerido como mil cafés y creo que me estoy por morir_", balbuceaba en su mente el adolescente, quien miraba el techo, inexpresivo.

Se preguntaba que tanto escribía la Teniente en su computadora, pero el descubrirlo implicaría moverse de su silla, así que optó por quedarse como estaba: quieto y callado. Por Dios, odiaba cubrir turnos, encima el nocturno, sobre todo cuando lo acompañaba la rubia que no le dejaba respirar sin exigirle una explicación.

—¿Fushimi–kun? —Llamó la mujer de sus pesadillas, utilizando su tono inaccesible. El mencionado se preguntó si su estricta personalidad afectaba sus ganas de dormir, era el único razonamiento coherente que encontraba a su aparente carencia de cansancio.

—¿Qué? —Acató el menor, revoleando su vista hasta localizar la de la fémina. Se asombró del gruñido gutural que escapó de su laringe, la cafeína le afectó bastante, por lo que percibía.

—Vete.

—¿Eh?

—¿Terminaste tu trabajo, no? —Asintió dubitativo, cabeceando con lentitud. El desgano afectaba su concentración de por sí floja. — Entonces vete.

El moreno arqueó una ceja. Eran las 4:25 a.m., su respectivo papeleo llevaba acabado hace, por lo menos, tres horas. No encontraba la maldita lógica.

—OK.

… definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres, no obstante, más tiempo libre significaba más rato para pensar en su castaño, y de paso descansar, claro.

Tenía suerte de vivir a pocas cuadras del cuartel. Era un departamento bien acondicionado, con más de lo que necesitaba, teniendo en cuenta cuánto pasaba allí dentro.

Comer, dormir, trabajar para obtener dinero y matar con el fin de saciar su ansiedad era todo lo prescindible en la vida del traidor, el resto de las actividades mundanas eran insignificantes a su opinión. No negaría que el amor de Misaki completaría su círculo vicioso, con él a su lado, sería realmente feliz.

Detuvo su paso tambaleante, causado por la falta de energía en su sistema. Sosteniendo, con ligereza, el pomo entre sus dedos, soltó una risa ahogada.

"_Amor, ¿Eh?_", una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus labios. "_Hace mucho tiempo me fui de ése lugar_", se rió, abriendo por fin la puerta. "_Luego de conocer a Mikoto–san, Misaki cambió, se volvió más violento de lo que ya era, seguro e independiente, olvidó que existía y aún así… él puso esa cara triste cuando le dije que me iría…_"

Un suspiro agotado se filtró de su seca garganta, mientras se quitaba el uniforme y lo reemplazaba por el pijama.

"_No entiendo que tiene Mikoto–san que no tenga yo…_", admitió, echándose en la cama con sumo placer, retorciéndose entre las colchas. "_Es triste estar enamorado de alguien que creías que te consideraba importante…_", bufó, internándose en las sábanas azuladas.

La perturbada psiquis de Saruhiko transmitió a su dueño una indignación aguda, tanta era la fuerza de su pena que chilló.

"_No es justo_", mordió su labio inferior, repitiendo infinitamente el mantra.

Amaba tanto a Misaki, y su dicha fue extrema en la época que estuvieron juntos, codo a codo. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo alejó de su lado? ¿Qué pecado cometió como para merecer esto? Él sólo… lo apoyó en cada decisión que tomó, y muchas eran de su desagrado.

Le gustaría poder golpear al skater hasta que admitiera la responsabilidad de su padecimiento, sin embargo eso podría jugarle en contra, y la persona que apreciaba terminaría reemplazando el vestigio ínfimo de afecto que profesaba hacía sí por un odio acérrimo. ¿Pero ya no lo odiaba? ¿No aborrecía su existencia por sólo haber tomado una elección sin su consentimiento?

Ah… todo era tan complicado y a la vez tan sencillo.

«_Pit, pit, pit, pit, pit_»

Volteó a ver los dígitos carmesíes de su reloj de mesa. Ya eran las cinco. Maldición, dentro de 180 minutos debía volver a la oficina. De seguro una nueva pila de papeles estaría aguardando su revisión y firma.

Giró su postura, acomodándose. Recordó que apenas llegara a la base, debería reunirse con Munakata.

Se durmió, sin más preámbulos, no sin antes dedicarle buenas noches al objeto de su obsesión.

**. . .**

Aquella fue, sin lugar a dudas, la peor noche en la vida de Yatagarasu.

Para empezar, la pesadilla con Fushimi de protagonista, luego; como sí alguna entidad superior quisiera jugarle una muy apestosa broma, soñó con la muerte de Totsuka Tatara. Rematándola, sí cabía aún posibilidad, apenas puso el pie fuera de la cama, algo en su mente le hacía ver el recuerdo del mono traidor en cada objeto que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzársele.

Quería morirse… de una forma vil y cruel, así, probablemente, acabaría su tortura.

—Ne, Yata–chan, ¿Estás bien? Tu aura negra espanta a los clientes. —Preguntó, como si no fuera obvio, Kusanagi.

El susodicho, que hasta ése momento se mantuvo con la cabeza oculta en el hueco de sus brazos cruzados, alzó su mirada.

El barman se espantó ante el gesto ojeroso y desgarbado del chico.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasó?! —Exclamó en puro escándalo el rubio.

—… tuve una mala noche. —Dijo el menor, bostezando en el proceso.

Izumo se mostró confundido, mas optó aplazar sus ansias de saber. Sí Yata no le decía era por un buen motivo, quería pensar. El escandaloso miembro de HOMRA llevaba distraído varios días, y él aún no conocía los detalles del porqué, y no es que no le preocupara, pero sabía que la razón estaba ligada a cierta persona cuyo nombre era una llamada al Diablo.

Un tema prohibido acerca del ser que el cuervo más quiso y lo traicionó.

"_Traición, ¿Eh? Me pregunto quién habrá traicionado a quién._", el segundo al mando resopló, tomando una copa para limpiarla.

—¿Kusanagi–san?

—¿Huh?

—¿P–puedo… preguntarte algo? —Pidió Misaki, todavía oculto por sus extremidades.

—Sabes que sí, Yata–chan. —Sonrió, entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras el chirrido producido por la servilleta blanca al frotar el vidrio llenaba el ambiente tenso y mudo. No importaba que el otro no pudiera apreciar su sonrisa de apoyo, al menos la percibía, suponía.

—Tú… ¿Alguna vez… te has enamorado de alguien?

La pregunta naturalmente lo descolocó, pero tratándose de Kusanagi, éste respondió con la parsimonia que brindaba la experiencia.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo tranquilo, dejando de fregar el cristal. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Un leve temblor sacudió el cuerpo más pequeño, quedándose estático sobre la barra traída de Inglaterra por un casi eterno minuto.

—¿Yata–chan? —Izumo viró a ver al muchacho, preocupado por su mudez. — ¿Se trata de Fushimi, verdad? —El de hebras rojizas levantó rápidamente su nuca, de un salto. Su vista se hallaba desorbitada y sus pómulos adquirieron una palidez impropia, similar al color de un muerto.

—Y–yo… n–no sé…

—No te pongas nervioso. —El de las gafas de sol abandonó su labor, yendo a su homólogo para sujetar sus hombros en señal de contención. — Vamos, tranquilízate.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —Kusanagi guardó silencio, volteando su visión lejos de la ajena. El del gorro estalló finalmente. — ¡Dime!

Los orbes del joven de 19 años destilaban un fuego que su superior desconocía. Era una llama mezcla de muchos sentimientos. Por un lado la frialdad, que denotaba cuán profunda era la pena que padecía, y por otro el miedo a saber la verdad de lo que sentía.

La mano derecha de Suoh Mikoto jamás envidió tanto el no poseer el don de la palabra que sí poseía el fallecido Totsuka Tatara.

—Desde que los vi entrar por esa puerta. —Yata retrocedió. El escepticismo de su faz fue cubierto por la sombra de su gorra. — Fushimi era muy obvio, él sólo te prestaba atención a ti, te miraba embelesado y se deprimía cada vez que te marchabas con los otros.

—¿En serio él hacía eso? —Inquirió en un balbuceo quebradizo.

El adulto asintió, y Misaki gruñó, llevándose sus manos a la cara.

—¿Fue mi culpa, verdad? ¿Yo tuve la culpa de que se fuera con los azules, no? —Un esbozo maniático, ahogado en la aceptación de la derrota, se instaló en el de despeinado pelo marrón. Ahora entendía gran parte de las cosas que lo llevaron a estar lamentándose hoy.

—… yo creo que ambos tienen su cuota de culpa. Tú por no haber caído y él por haberse callado. —Dijo, tratando de sonar neutral.

Yata volvió a internarse en sí mismo, olvidando al dueño del bar y el latente desosiego por su bienestar emocional.

Hubiese sido presa de nuevas preguntas sí, justo en ése instante, los demás miembros de la fracción del Rey Rojo no hubiesen arribado con sus gritos y exclamaciones típicas en el recinto.

El vanguardia retornó a su sitio en el taburete que anteriormente le sostuvo, agobiado por sus descubrimientos personales. Kusanagi lo dejó ser, ya habría otra oportunidad para charlar, y fue a recibir a Kamamoto, Shouhei y Bando.

**. . .**

"_¿Qué hace Misaki?_"

"_¿Cómo estará Misaki?_"

"_¿Misaki está pensando en mí?_"

"_Extraño a Misaki…_"

Eran los obsesivos pensamientos de Saruhiko, cuyo rostro contenía la misma emoción que un cadáver, mientras oía el sermón dominical de Munakata Reisi.

—¿Y? ¿Aceptas o no? —El Comandante de SCEPTER4 apreció a su subordinado, expectante a su respuesta. Sabía que el moreno no lo oyó, así que quería verlo acorralado en su propio juego.

Entre el sueño, el agotamiento, sus cavilaciones revueltas –_que sin duda eran más importantes que oír a su jefe_–, mantener su gesto facial de piedra y no aburrirse con el discurso del de cabello azul, estaba por gritar.

—¿Aumentarás mi sueldo sí acepto? —Musitó sin ánimos.

—Sabes que no. —Reisi sonrió, fingiendo una cara amable.

—¿Ves? No hace ninguna diferencia si digo "si" o "no", porque tendré que hacerlo aunque no quiera. —Su benefactor se rió, para descontento del chico.

—¡Que frío eres! —Munakata tomó una pieza de su rompecabezas y la colocó en el lugar exacto, aún riendo por la gélida actitud. — Sigue acumulando puntos, Fushimi–kun, y quizá le diga a Awashima–kun que agregue un cero más a tu cheque de fin de mes. —Acto seguido, invitó a su ciervo a retirarse.

Apenas sintió el cierre definitivo de la puerta, la faz de Fushimi se contrajo abruptamente en un asco repulsivo. Le hartaba el comportamiento del Rey Azul, pese a que sus quejas eran injustificadas, porque desde su dimisión a HOMRA, el tipo de anteojos delicados le mantenía.

Caminó por el corredor hasta llegar a un elevador, se internó en él y oprimió el botón que lo llevaría a la planta baja, lugar donde aguardaba su equipo para irse a la misión.

"_Sí completo rápido esto, podré ir a mi casa. Quiero dormir hasta la cena, haré pasta, tengo ganas de comer algo casero… tsk, tendré que ir al mercado, mi nevera está vacía…_", pensaba distraídamente el espadachín, una parte de su mente recordaba las cenas; almuerzos; desayunos y meriendas que compartió con Misaki, antes de su estancia junto a Suoh Mikoto, y eso le produjo una inconsciente sonrisa. "_Hoy también será cena para uno…_"

Las metálicas compuertas se deslizaron, mostrándole a lo lejos a Akiyama, quien coordinaba los últimos detalles previos de partir. Éste lo vio llegar y fue a su encuentro.

—Fushimi–san, todo está listo. —Informó Himori.

—Bien, dile a los otros que partiremos en 10 minutos, ni más ni menos, el que se atrase que no se lamente con la Teniente después. —Su compañero fue a informar al resto del pelotón, dejando al de gafas solo.

En el transcurso del viaje se enteró de que la asignación recaía en atrapar a unos traficantes de humanos. Al parecer el dato fue pasado por la policía local que solicitó desesperadamente la ayuda de los azules.

Se quejaría de la inutilidad de la fuerza policiaca si no fuera porque "traficantes de humanos" tenía que ver con "órganos" y "órganos" era igual a "sangre".

—¿Fushimi–san? —Llamó Fuse. — Estamos listos, aguardamos su orden.

—… que Domyoji y Camo vengan conmigo. Hidaka, Goto y tú avancen hasta llegar a los rehenes. Akiyama se encargará de la logística junto a Enomoto y Benzai. —Dijo sin el tono imperativo que la situación ameritaba.

Deslizándose fuera de la furgoneta de comandos; a la par que sus socios hacían lo mismo, pero a un ritmo más presuroso que el suyo, que era lento y serpenteante, tomó el mango de su sable.

Estaban lejos todavía, pero ya lo olía; lo sentía, la sangre estaba allí, a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

Ahora su inexpresividad era un recuerdo de antaño, se había convertido en el depredador sediento que escondía recelosamente.

**. . .**

—Sí… sí, claro. Akiyama volverá con el reporte. Sí… sí… sí, adiós, Teniente.

La llamada se cortó al momento que el soldado que mencionó se puso ante sí.

—Ya hemos acabado, Fushimi–san. —El de pelo gris dijo con cierto pavor que intentó pasar desapercibido, pero falló al temblar ante recibir un fugaz vistazo de su superior.

—OK, vuelvan a la base. Que Domyoji no escatime en palabras al describir lo que vimos allí adentro. —Se burló del pelirrojo, palmeándole el hombro a Himori como señal de complicidad, la cual era unilateral.

Akiyama se inclinó levemente y se marchó, aún nervioso.

Quiso reír, el usualmente tímido del cuarto oficial **(1)** estaba temblando como una hoja a su lado. ¡Jajaja! ¿Tan mal se veía con un par de manchas de sangre en la cara? Por favor, sí se contuvo como el mejor, sólo cortó a un par de sujetos –_nada de gravedad_– y noqueó a otros con un simple movimiento de su espada. Deberían darle un premio por su paciencia, teniendo a esos infames seres que ni siquiera eran humanos frente a sí y no ceder a sus vulgares instintos depredadores, era para galardonar con oro y laureles.

Se limpió el rostro, y toda parte cubierta por el elixir seco, con una toalla. No se molestó en saludar al resto, al irse rumbo a su vacío hogar.

Eran cerca de las doce de la mañana, la asignación ocupó más tiempo del que había deseado, y Fushimi aún no decidía que hacer con su día libre.

**. . .**

"_¿Misaki?_"

"_¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así, mono!_"

"_Tú me llamas por mi primer nombre y no te digo nada…_"

"_Tú eres tú, y yo soy yo_", _un joven Yata bufó. _"_¿Qué quieres?_"

"…"

"_¿Y?_"

"… _te quiero_"

"_¿Eh?_"

"_Te quiero"_

"_¡Deja de decir estú–…!_" _Saruhiko lo besó, dejando al menor choqueado. Cuando se separaron, Misaki tenía las mejillas hirviendo. _"_I–idiota_"

_El otro sólo lo estrechó entre sus brazos, volviéndole a besar._

—O—

"_Deberías venir más seguido con nosotros, ¡Te divertirías mucho!" El actual novato del tercer clan exclamaba a su compañero con efusividad, mientras éste leía aparentando no prestarle atención._

_Fushimi gruñó en respuesta. Su mejor amigo sabía que odiaba la vida al aire libre._

_¿Cuánto pasó de aquel maldito día que se unieron a Mikoto? ¿Cuánto pasó de aquel día donde Misaki le dijo que siempre estarían juntos pese a cualquier calamidad? ¿Cuánto pasó de la última vez que lo abrazó cómo antes?_

"_¿Misaki?" El castaño lo miró. "Ven"_

_Cuando lo tuvo cerca, jaló de su muñeca, haciendo que caiga sobre su cuerpo, tendido en la cama que Izumo deparó para sí, ya que estaba herido de una pelea anterior._

"_¿Saruh–…?" Sus palabras fueron cortadas al notar como el menor se acercaba a sí. "¡Basta!" Yata lo empujó, alejando a su amigo. "Ahora no, prometí ayudar a Kusanagi–san en el bar"_

_El de ojos marrones se reincorporó a velocidad luz, abandonando a un angustiado moreno._

"_Suerte…" Balbuceó, aún afligido por ser rechazado._

—O—

—"_¡Bastardo, ¿Qué dijiste?!_"

—"_¿No me oíste? Me uní a SCEPTER4"_

_Yatagarasu se quedó de piedra. Era verdad que Fushimi había estado por demás taciturno últimamente, pero jamás se imaginó que era porque se veía a escondidas con el líder de SCEPTER4._

—"_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué nos traicionaste?! ¿Olvidaste que ésta marca en nuestros pechos es señal de nuestro orgullo?_"

_Quería creer que era una broma. En serio quería creerlo._

—"_¿Orgullo, dices?_... _Ahí se va tu orgullo, Misaki_…"

—O—

Según Kusanagi–san, se despertó gritando "No te vayas".

Los demás lo interrogaron preocupados, Izumo le recomendó irse a tomar aire fresco, que él se encargaría de opacar la intranquilidad reinante en el bar, a causa de su brusco despertar.

El viento fresco de la tarde agitaba sus cabellos despeinados, dejó el gorro en posesión de su figurativo tutor por un descuido. Los sueños que le acosaban estaban arruinando su estado de ánimo y le dejaban en ridículo.

Creía que lo de Saruhiko, todas esas cosas que le decía; como sus reiteradas promesas de amor, eran producto de una extraña interpretación de la amistad, incluso él le siguió el juego en muchas ocasiones y ahora se sentía más idiota de lo que acostumbraba. ¡Tuvo que haberse dado cuenta antes! De que el nombre de lo que le pasaba era… ¿Enamoramiento? ¿Era eso, no? Estaba enamorado de Fushimi, y era recíproco, de una forma enferma, pero lo era.

Bufó, ampliando la rapidez con la que iba.

Transitaba una pendiente desolada, cuando de una esquina cualquiera vio a alguien asomarse.

El color de sus pómulos desapareció al instante. Chocarían pues no podía reducir la velocidad.

—¡Cuidado!

Saruhiko oyó, pese a la profundidad de su internación mental, como le gritaban.

—¿Misaki? —Susurró, viendo como el más bajo perdía el control de su patineta al reconocerle.

Tropezó sin cuidado, aterrizando prácticamente en los brazos del azul.

Hubo un torpe e incómodo silencio entre ambos, que se quebró al hablar.

—¿Tan desesperado estabas por verme, Misaki~? —El moreno esbozó su sonrisa maniática, afianzando el agarre que ejercía en la cintura ajena.

Yata reaccionó acerca de su situación. Se encontraba acorralado por su enemigo.

—¡Suéltame, maldito hijo de puta! —Pataleó, queriendo golpear a su homólogo.

Éste rió, agarrando con más fuerza al castaño.

Era un momento de ensueño, casi realizado por los dioses. Su Misaki había venido a él, literalmente cayendo del cielo.

—Mi–sa–ki~ —Arrastró las sílabas, al momento que su temple se ensombrecía. — Misaki…

"_Oh, no…_" el de orbes avellana tragó en seco. Un súbito pánico le invadió ante el ataque de locura del que seguro sería testigo.

—¡Déjame! ¡No me toques, enfermo! —Fushimi se detuvo al escuchar esa palabra salir de los delgados labios de su amado. Por su parte, Yata continuó despotricando con cuanto adjetivo descalificativo conociera. — ¡Loco, maldito, bastardo, trai–…!

Aquella grosera labia fue obstruida por la contraria, que la besó en un rápido movimiento. El más alto dejó de ejercer presión en su espalda baja, optando por utilizar esa energía en apretarlo contra sí, en un abrazo que lo tenía totalmente atrapado.

No era el primer beso del vanguardia de HOMRA, sin embargo lo padecía como tal. El aire le faltaba, porque lo tomaron de sorpresa, y la lengua del cinco meses más joven intentando colarse dentro de su boca no le dejaba pensar tranquilo.

El espacio personal de ambos se redujo considerablemente cuando Fushimi logró tomarle las muñecas y alzarlas por sobre su cabeza, aventando al skater al concreto, logrando rozar adentrarse en la caverna húmeda del otro. Yata rápidamente abrió sus párpados, sintiendo la intromisión no deseada, quiso morderlo, pero la mano atrás de su cuello se lo impidió.

Terminaron mirándose a los ojos, jadeando en busca de oxígeno.

La vista de Saruhiko brillaba por la emoción, observando maravillado a la persona bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Cuándo lo entenderás, Misaki? ¿Cuándo entenderás que soy la única persona que puede hacerte feliz? —Dijo en un tono sedoso, propio de quienes tienen experiencia manipulando los corazones de la gente. No obstante, su caso era el de alguien que monologaba consigo mismo, y a la vez para su presa, que le apreciaba atónito, buscando ahondar en lo profundo del cálido y paralelamente frío corazón del que le oía.

—Saru...

La piel de sus hombros se hundió gracias a unas delgadas falanges que hicieron presión en la zona. El más alto se inclinó a la altura del otro, rozando así sus narices. Los alientos de los dos se mezclaron en la breve brecha que los separaba.

—Volverás a ser mío… —Las pupilas azules del traidor adquirieron una aureola digna de quien que cumplirá sus promesas, incluso si debe levantar su mano en contra de los débiles que virtualmente debía proteger. — Porque hasta los diamantes dejan de ser hermosos con el tiempo, ¿Entiendes, Misaki?

Sí, entendía. Él quería decir que inclusive el más idiota de los idiotas algún día caería de que desperdició toda su vida siendo un tonto. Sin preámbulos, lo que Saru le transmitía en su lenguaje ambiguo era que aún guardaba la esperanza de que él se diera cuenta de que estaba irreversiblemente enamorado de su ex–mejor amigo.

Yata quiso decirle que ya lo descubrió. En serio quiso hacerlo.

—Vete al demonio, Saru. —Escupió las frases, fulminando a su contrario con la mirada. — Jamás seré tuyo.

"_Porque ya lo soy_…", le hubiese gustado decir, mas su orgullo se lo impidió.

Como sí contaran un buen chiste, Saruhiko se rió de aquella forma que aterraba a Misaki y a todo desgraciado que tuviese la mala suerte de oírle descostillarse de la risa.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación sorprendió a Yatagarasu. El mono volvió a besarlo, sólo que ahora de una manera "normal", casta pero apasionada.

—Hasta que la sangre nos reencuentre, Misaki. —Sonrió el de gafas, soltando con poca delicadeza al mayor.

—Tsk, púdrete en el infierno. —Para el momento en que el de mata marrón rojizo reaccionó, su rival se hallaba doblando la esquina que seguía su camino original. — ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos, te mataré! ¡Me las pagarás!

Los gritos del miembro del Clan Rojo llegaron a su destinatario, el que no dejaba flaquear su sonrisa insana. A medida que se fue alejando de su viejo socio, ésta se tornó más humana, acabando por ser una digna mueca de alegría.

Se dio cuenta apenas verle, su historia de amor quebrado empezaba a formarse de nuevo.

_Misaki también lo quería_.

_Y Misaki confirmó que él todavía luchaba por ser amado_.

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

**(1)**: Como Himori tiene la incial "A", que es la primera letra del alfabeto, deduzco que su puesto en SCEPTER4 es el de cuarto oficial al mando, por debajo de Fushimi, que es el tercero. Además, según leí; creo que de un comentario de GoRa, Akiyama y Domyoji son los miembros inferiores más importantes de los azules.

* * *

N.A.:

Como dije arriba, este one-shot lo escribí hace mucho, y recién ahora se me dio por querer publicarlo, jaja. Espero que les haya gustado :'D Ansío leer sus críticas *-* Bye bye


End file.
